


Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, BAMF Jon Snow, Cousin Incest, Creepy Petyr Baelish, Crossdressing, England (Country), Historical References, Identity Reveal, Jon Snow Knows Something, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Revenge, Suffering Theon, Travel, Undercover As Prostitute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Revenge, revenge, revenge is gonna be mine





	1. Have one last drink, mates Then we've got a date with destiny

London, England, Winter 1847

Jon Snow sat in the brothel, waiting for work.

As he stood up to grab himself a drink. ‘What’s a pretty lady like you doin’ here all alone?’

Asked a drunk man, ‘I work here,’ Jon said meekly.

‘Well, can you show me a good time?’

Asked the man. ‘S—Yes,’ Jon said.

‘What’s your name sweetheart?’

He asks the man, ‘Bolton, Lord Ramsay Bolton,’

Jon remembered when he was a lord.

 

Now he was a dowager lord.

‘I’m Joanne Targarstark,’

Ramsay took off his leather gloves.

‘Well, Ms. Targarstark, let’s start a good night,’ Ramsay kissed Jon. He smeared some of Jon’s white face paint.

 

‘Is that a 5’ o’clock shadow?’

He nodded no, ‘I smeared kohl on my face,’

‘I don’t like liars,’ He told Jon, ‘Fine,’ Jon screamed. ‘I’m a man,’

 

‘Does your pimp know?’ ‘He’s a friend o mine,’

 

‘are there others like you?’ he asks. ‘no not that you know. listen, I’m waiting for time to strike,’

 

‘Strike?’ ‘My family’s fortune was taken from them, both my mother’s and father’s. and my cousins were murdered—,’

‘But not Sansa,’ Ramsay said.

 

‘What she’s not dead?’ Asked Theon.

‘She’s to be my wife,’

Theon remembered that Jon was doing this for her.

He had made sure she was going into exile with a family friend nicknamed Little Finger.

*****

Theon knew a letter would work to get to Sansa.

But if only he knew where Sansa was.

Out of corner of his eye he saw Jon, with all his makeup off, ‘You could’ve told me!’ He spat. ‘You needed to work,’

‘Yeah, I did. But still she’s marrying a man who I almost had sex with!’

‘Jon—,’ ‘Don’t “Jon” me Theon! I know what you’re going to say,’

‘Listen, there won’t be a pimp in town who will take care of you,’

‘So. I’ll go to Pembroke,’

‘You’ll go find Sansa,’

‘and where is she?’ Jon asks. ‘Surrey,’

‘With Little Finger?’

‘Yes, you’ll have to shave, twice a day,’

‘why?’

‘Jon, you ignorant slut, you’re going to be a maid, I’ll have to shave your legs and o course your underarms, we have so much to do, I’ll have to contact Davos,’

‘For what?’ Jon narrowed his eyes. ‘Well, for him to make you dresses,’

‘o course, and you’ll have to tuck your good ole’ cock,’

‘o and shave that too,’ Theon added, and Jon blushed. ‘I don’t want this,’

‘You want to protect Sansa so bad you become her maid, and reveal yourself,’ said Ramsay as he walked in the back room.

‘And you can live happily ever after like in whatever twisted fairytale is like this,’

‘Well, they’re kinda like Elizabeth Of York and Henry Tudor,’

‘Which Henry Tudor? The one who had 6 wives or the one who made house Tudor?’

‘The one who made house Tudor,’ ‘I guess, so I’m a pawn?’ Asked Jon stripping himself of makeup. ‘Well, no, you’re-,’

‘Just tell me, Theon-,’

‘You’re kinda a pawn,’


	2. Pembrokeshire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon & Jon go to Pembrokeshire to see Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mar·quess  
> ˈmärkwəs/  
> noun  
> noun: marquess; plural noun: marquesses  
> a British nobleman ranking above an earl and below a duke. = Theon 
> 
> dow·a·ger  
> ˈdouəjər/  
> noun  
> a widow with a title or property derived from her late husband.  
> "the dowager duchess"  
> informal  
> a dignified elderly woman. = Jon (Yes, I know this a woman's title)

**Dear Sansa,**

 

**It’s Marquess Theon Greyjoy,**

 

**I’m writing this to tell you, you’re cousin Jon is alive.**

 

**Yes, Lord Jon Targaryen, well not Lord anymore, anyway, I need to tell you this is because.**

 

**We’re coming to Pembrokeshire to see you.**

 

**Jon will be dressed in woman’s clothes, because I’m his pimp.**

 

**Don’t ask why, Marquess Theon Greyjoy**

 

Sansa giggled, ‘Lady Sansa,’ Said a maid.

‘Yes?’ Sansa asks. 

 

‘You have a guest,’ She said. 

 

‘Whom?’ She asks. Theon walked in. 

 

‘Hello, Marquess Theon,’ She said to him. ‘I have your letter,’ 

 

‘Yes, I see you have it in your hand,’ She laughed. ‘Yes, I do. So why is Jon selling his body?’ She asks. 

 

‘To get money to rebuild the Targaryen empire,’ Said the young Marquess. ‘That’d take his whole life,’ 

‘I know,’ Said Theon. ‘So, how did you get engaged to Ramsay?’ He asks. 

 

‘Little Finger told me he’d help me get the money back,’ 

 

‘And does he know Ramsay is a monster?’

 

‘Little Finger always hated my father for marrying my mother. 

 

So I guess, yes he knows,’ Sansa said, ‘well …,’ Sansa saw Jon. ‘What the-,’

 

‘I’m Joanne Targstark,’

 

‘No, you’re Jon Targ-,’ 

 

Theon held his hand over her mouth. 

 

‘Jon…, you don’t have to do this,’ 

 

‘I have to,’ 

 

‘You’re Jon, you’re my cousin, not Joanne,’ She told him. 

 

‘I am not Jon,’ 

 

She hugged him. ‘Jon please,’ She kissed him. 

 

‘Revenge will be mine, I’m gonna kill the Bolton’s,’ 

 

‘You can’t,’ 

 

‘I can and I will,’


End file.
